Paradise
by KneelMeLoki
Summary: Loki es desterrado a Midgard, condenado a no volver a Asgard hasta que El Padre de todo lo ordene o él se haga acreedor a ello, debe vivir de manera mortal, teniendo como ayuda a Darcy Lewis. Hate/lemmons/love
1. Chapter 1

**Discleimer: Los personajes son de Marvel, yo sólo me adjudico el contenido de la historia. WARNING: Contenido sexual.**

* * *

**No light, no light**

Está frente a su laptop tecleando cosas sin sentido, escucha música y mueve la cabeza cuando la canción ameritaría bailar, Jane la mira de lejos. Darcy siente la mirada sobre ella y sonríe viendo a su amiga, se quita un auricular.

-¿Ansiosa?-pregunta a su amiga, quién niega con la cabeza.

-En absoluto- Darcy sabe que le miente, sin embargo no discute por ser hoy. Hace justamente un mes que Thor se fue a Asgard porque su padre se lo pidió y teóricamente hoy vuelve a Midgard. Darcy regresa toda la atención a su laptop y sigue leyendo comics, ríe a cada tanto y trata de no pensar en nada más que en las notas musicales que se deslizan por su mente, al igual que los dibujos, logrando así que una armoniosa imagen se forme en su cabeza.

Las horas pasan y Jane a cada minuto se remueve incomoda en su sillón, mira el reloj, son casi las 10:00pm, es probable que Thor no llegue ésta noche y con ello el ánimo de su amiga no mejore, quien es evidente no puede estar más sin su adorado novio Asgardiano.

Se escuchan pasos por las escaleras del edificio, pesadas como las de Thor, sin embargo Darcy no se ilusiona, sabe que es probable que el dios retrase su llegada, así como atraso su regreso después de Nuevo México; el sonido de las llaves haciendo contacto con la puerta de la entrada interrumpe la línea de pensamiento de Darcy, la puerta se abre y muestra a dos figuras en el lumbral, Thor no viene solo.

Normalmente las chicas estarían felices por el regreso de Thor, sin embargo ésta vez es un poco diferente, las dos están pasmadas en sus lugares, sin decir nada, ni saber cómo reaccionar. El dios del trueno duda en sus movimientos, aun así hace que su acompañante entre en el apartamento y cierre la puerta tras él. Darcy sabe que lo que viene será muy interesante de ver, le gustaría irse, sin embargo no tiene muchas opciones, sólo está su habitación y sinceramente no se perdería la diversión.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?-pregunta Jane, después de varios minutos en silencio incómodo.

-Mi padre lo ha desterrado y me ha encomendado la tarea de custodiarlo en Midgard-explica Thor tranquilamente

-¡No, Thor! ¡NO! Éste ser al que tu llamas hermano, se ha metido a la cabeza de un colega y no obstante con eso también en la de Hawkeye, destruyó mi antiguo hogar y ahora pretendes que acepte esté aquí ¿como si nada de eso hubiese pasado?- Thor la mira detenidamente y suspira.

-Debo recordarte Jane que también ayudó a salvarte cuando sucedió lo de Malekeith, de no haber sido por eso tu y yo no estaríamos hablando en este momento-a la científica se le acabaron las palabras con aquel argumento-Además, Loki tratará de hacer una vida normal en Midgard, eso incluye tener su propia casa, así que esto no es definitivo- Darcy está ahí sentada en medio de los dos, con su laptop en las piernas, mirando cómo se pelean por nada en absoluto. Loki por su parte, mira al suelo, incomodo por la situación.

-Bien-responde Jane, secamente y camina a la cocina.

-Hola, Thor- saluda Darcy con una sonrisa, mira a Loki- Hola, soy Darcy y tú debes ser el hermano malvado de Thor, un placer- Darcy ofrece la mano para que la estreche, sin embargo él no se mueve- Bien, aparte de malvado, con malos modales- niega con la cabeza- y pensar que vamos a vivir juntos-murmura divertida. Loki la mira despectivamente.

-Discúlpalo, Darcy. En estos instantes mi hermano no pasa por un buen momento, acaba de ser desterrado a Midgard y no logra entender por qué de los nueve reinos, padre eligió este; yo tengo mis teorías, no obstante creo prudente guardármelas para mí-la chica asiente- espero que con el paso de los días su actitud cambie.

-Meeeh, puede quedarse así toda la vida, tampoco es como sí en algún punto nos fuésemos a volver los mejores amigos-Thor sonríe divertido por el comentario de la chica, le indica a Loki que lo acompañe y se van al que será la habitación del famoso Dios del caos.

Darcy suspira, regresa a lo suyo, y antes de dar un paso dentro de la habitación, Loki gira a verla; la chica apenas y se percata, está bastante concentrada bailoteando frente a la pantalla.

Después de que la canción termina, Darcy se levanta del mullido sofá y va a la cocina, en donde Jane bebé un poco de té.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta Darcy a su amiga, que tiene la vista perdida en un punto fijo en la pared blanca de la cocina.

-No, es que simplemente no puedo creer que a veces Thor sea tan idiota, no sólo se pone en riesgo él, sino a todo el estúpido planeta- Jane tiene un buen punto, pero por alguna razón ella no lo comparte, aunque debería –trata de mantenerte lejos de él- Darcy asiente.

-Estoy cansada, será mejor que vaya a dormir, seguramente mañana tenga que hacer algo importante con Pepper y no quiero tener ojeras- besa la frente de su amiga- Buenas noches, Jane –camina a su recámara, continua a la de Loki, le da poca importancia. Conecta el iPod a sus bocinas y deja que la música fluya, siempre ha disfrutado de este tipo de momentos; se pone la pijama, que consiste en un pequeño short y una enorme camiseta que tapa sus muslos; se mete a la cama y en poco tiempo se duerme.

El insistente sonido de su teléfono móvil la despierta, aún adormilada busca el aparato con la mano.

–¿Hola? –contesta con voz pastosa gracias al sueño.

-Buenos días, Darce –saluda Pepper Potts al otro lado de la línea. Darcy abre los ojos y se incorpora.

-Oh cielos, buenos días Pepper, estaré en la torre Stark en unos minutos-Pepper ríe

-No te preocupes, tengo una reunión en Kentucky en unas horas, por hoy tu trabajo consiste en acompañar a Tony en la reunión con los Avengers, parece que Fury tiene algo importante que decirles y también te necesita ahí-Darcy suspira.

-Algo me dice que tiene que ver con cierto dios del caos que se hospeda en nuestra casa ¿no?

-Podría ser, diviértete con los Avengers- Pepper corta la llamada y se deja caer de nuevo en la cama, definitivamente este no pintaba para ser un gran día; se levanta de la cama y sale de su habitación, aunque Thor vive ahí está acostumbrada a pasear en pijama sin ningún tipo de miramiento, camina a la cocina sin percatarse de la presencia de Loki, quien la mira atento; prende la cafetera y espera a que el líquido caliente esté listo, sirve en una taza y regresa a la sala, se deja caer en el sillón individual.

-Buenos días, Darcy- saluda Loki, la morena casi derrama el café por el susto.

-Bue…buenos días, Loki-el Asgardiano sonríe levemente.

-Lamento que mis modales no fueran los adecuados el día de ayer- Darcy abre la boca sin saber que decir.

-No importa- sonríe y se va a su habitación, haber visto al dios simplemente no se lo esperaba, además que siendo objetiva esos ojos simplemente la dejaron sin palabras. Prepara su atuendo para más tarde, sabe que será una reunión informal pero verá a Steve, ese muy sensual Avenger con el que lleva saliendo cerca de cuatro meses, escoge algo bonito para la ocasión y corre a la ducha, está lista en una hora; Thor la espera sentado en el sillón, concentrado en las caricaturas que están en la tv.

-Podemos irnos, Thor-él la mira con una sonrisa enorme y asiente.

-Loki debe ir con nosotros- Darcy suspira y asiente, el dios le causa cierto nivel de incomodidad y a la vez confort.

Los tres van a la torre Stark en silencio, Darcy lleva los audífonos puestos y baila la cabeza.

-Thor, he pensado en que deberías de ser como Doctor Who- el rubio la mira divertido.

-¿Un alíen de dos corazones que se viste ridículamente?

-Y lo dice el que se vestía como si estuviera en un festival medieval-Darcy pone los ojos en blanco- deberías de poder llevarnos a otros mundos y viajar por el tiempo y el espacio.

-¿En una cabina azul?- Thor ríe divertido; Loki sólo los observa pues no entiende nada sobre todas esas referencias Midgardianas.

-Eres un tonto, podrías seguirme el juego, estoy nerviosa porque Fury me necesita para algo y eso no es divertido para nadie, sin contar que la última vez que lo vi lo llamé idiota por hacernos creer que Coulson estaba muerto.

-No va a suceder nada malo, Darcy. Además dudo que tu adorable novio deje a Fury si quiera decirte algo.

-¿Quién es tu novio?- inquiere Loki, los dos se giran a verlo –Supongo que es alguno de esos idiotas que se creen superiores sólo porque no son promedio y que seguramente trato de vencerme hace un año.

-Te vencieron y si, supongo que lo debes de recordar, es el Capitán América, aunque oficialmente no es mi novio.

-Claro, el jefe de todo ese grupo de imbéciles.-Loki se queda de nuevo callado y los tres siguen su camino en silencio; Darcy no entiende al hermano de Thor y probablemente nunca lo hará, sin embargo no le interesa en absoluto; entran en el enorme edificio y suben a penthouse de Tony por el elevador personal. Ahí están todos los Avengers, que en cuanto ven a Loki se ponen a la defensiva.

-Me encanta saber que aún me tienen miedo- Loki se cruza de brazos y los mira con desdén –Son patéticos –se gira hacía Darcy –pensé que eras más inteligente, mortal, pero me doy cuenta que el poco razonamiento es parte de la condición humana- Steve se acerca a Darcy la toma de la cadera para acercarla a él, en ese momento llega Fury y el agente Coulson.

-¿Cómo es que le hacen estos mortales para seguir respirando?-se queja Loki haciendo cara de asco, Tony suelta una risilla.

-¿Cómo te las ingenias tu para seguir regresando a este planeta?-inquiere el hombre de hierro.

-Créeme mascota, esta vez en absoluto era mi intención volver a Midgard.

-Pero aquí estás- responde Banner.

-Dale las gracias al Padre de todo- sonríe sarcásticamente.

-Loki, basta- se queja Thor, detrás de él

-Señores, por favor dejen las discusiones de niños para después y ahora les pido toda su atención- los llama Fury- Yo, no estoy feliz con que regresaras, Loki, sin embargo estás aquí, agradece que no te tengo en una jaula en las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D, he hablado con Thor y me ha asegurado que ésta vez vienes en paz.

-Eso depende, quizá un día de estos me canse de su patética raza y los aniquile a todos- el tono es de broma, aunque los Avengers saben perfectamente que eso incluye una amenaza bastante sería –Para su buena suerte Heimdall no abrirá el bifröst para mí, a menos de que Odín lo ordene, o yo me haga acreedor a regresar a Asgard, así que no tengo nada para hacerles daño.

Darcy se remueve nerviosa entre los brazos de Steve que la sostiene fuertemente.

-¿Para qué nos querías a todos aquí?- pregunta Banner- No veo ninguna situación que requiera a los Avengers

-Pues yo sí- dice Steve que se había mantenido callado- Es Loki, no cualquier persona, trató de gobernarnos hace un año con todo y un ejército de extraterrestres, se metió en la cabeza de Eric y Clint, casi mata a Tony, ¿y aun así estamos hablando como él como si fuera nuestro mejor amigo?

-Es mi hermano

-Y mató a muchas personas –Steve luce alterado, sin embargo vuelve a tomar el control de sus emociones –Hay que encerrarlo

-No, tenemos un trato con Asgard, haremos lo posible porque Loki se sienta cómodo y lleve una vida como la de cualquier humano –se empezaron a escuchar los murmullos que contienen quejas por aquella decisión; Thor, en cambio luce muy tranquilo- Hemos decidido tenerlo lo más vigilado posible sin interferir con su vida personal, así como a todos ustedes, trabajará para S.H.I.E.L.D y… -Fury suspira- aquí es donde la necesitamos a usted, señorita Lewis –inmediatamente la muchacha se tensa en los brazos de Steve, quien por toda repuesta dice "no" pero Fury no lo toma en cuenta –Queremos que usted sea la asistente personal de Loki, que pase el mayor tiempo posible con él y que…-Fury se ve interrumpido por Rogers totalmente enfurecido.

-¿PERDIÓ LA CABEZA?- grita enojado –Ella no puede estar con un psicópata como él –Loki sonríe divertido

-Yo podría cuidar de ella mejor que 20 soldados iguales a ti, créeme Rogers, no tengo interés en tu mascota.

-Nadie me asegura eso, y no le digas así.

-Yo te lo aseguro-Darcy comenzó a sentirse incomoda, puesto que nadie la estaba tomando en cuenta y sí era objetiva, en realidad la única opinión que contaba era la suya.

-Pues yo creo…-empieza Rogers de nuevo, pero Loki lo detiene haciéndole una seña con la mano.

-Creo que la señorita Lewis quiere decir algo- ella le sonrío y el dios del engaño lo hizo también, casi imperceptiblemente pero lo hizo.

-Fury, ¿puede decirme en qué consistiría mi trabajo?

-Pasará con Loki todo el tiempo posible, nos reportará lo que hace, dice, planea y en caso que trate de jugar con usted, la alejaremos de todo esto- Darcy miro a Loki, se preguntó sí sería buena idea, lo consideró por varios minutos, siente la mirada del dios sobre ella, y no sólo de él sino de todos- le pagaremos bien, el doble de lo que usted recibe siendo la niñera de Stark.

-Hey! No es mi niñera-se quejó Tony- sólo está a cargo de que no haga algo malo mientras Pepper está de viaje.

-Eso es tener niñera-susurro divertida, Natasha.

Los minutos siguieron pasando y Darcy se debatía entre ceder a los brillantes ojos del dios o simplemente agarrar sus cosas e irse a seguir siendo la niñera mejor pagada del planeta.

-Está bien, acepto- Fury sonríe con suficiencia, mientras Steve se tensa cada vez más.

-Estaré vigilándote, Loki- advirtió Rogers antes de salir del lugar.

-Parece que alguien tiene un ataque de celos.-dice Loki con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro.

-O es la edad- dijo Thor, divertido.

-Ustedes Avengers, estarán a cargo de vigilar junto con Thor a la señorita Lewis y más que eso a Loki, que será nuestro consultor criminal.

-Eso suena tan Sherlock, vas a ser como Moriarty trabajando para los buenos, es como si Darth Vader se pasara al lado de los jedis, como si el Joker se hiciera amigo de Batman, o como si Khan se aliara con T. Kirk- Loki la mira atento y confundido.

-Darcy, él no entiende ninguna de las referencias que acabas de hacer- la morena lo mira divertida

-Creo que como tu asistente personal hay cosas que vamos a hacer primero, porque seguramente estarás muy ocupando asesorando sobre los miles de villanos que atacan la tierra diariamente- ríe con sarcástica.

-Mortal, ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero saber a qué te refieres en lo que acabas de decir?- pregunta Loki con un poco de desdén.

-En realidad no lo sé, pero tampoco te estoy preguntando porque sí vamos a convivir todos los días, no planeo sólo verte la cara- Darcy un poco ofendida se levanta y sale del penthouse.

-Parece que acabas de encontrar a alguien que no te tiene miedo y mucho menos respeto- dice Barton divertido.

-Quizá te haga mi aliado de nuevo, sí vuelves a hacer otro comentario como esos –se gira a ver a su hermano- Thor, vámonos, han sido demasiados mortales por un día.

Sin decir una sola palabra los dos dioses abandonan el lugar, caminan de regreso al apartamento de Jane.

-La próxima vez que veas a tu padre, dile que si quiere castigarme, sería mejor que me matara- dice Loki- en toda mi vida, jamás me había sentido tan humillado, ahora una simple mortal cuidará de mí, ¿qué tan bajo he caído, Thor?

-Es temporal, en lo que S.H.I.E.L.D ve que en realidad no intentarás nada contra el planeta.

-¿Qué te hace tener la certeza que más adelante no lo haré?

-Confío en lo que me ha dicho Padre, él siempre tiene una buena razón para hacer las cosas.

-Eso también lo decía Madre, cuando te desterraron, ella sabía que existía una buena razón para ello, ahora no está para decirnos sí es por mi bien o sólo tu padre ya no sabía que hacer conmigo y pensó que no hay tortura más grande que enviarme a este planeta contigo.

-Pienso que no es así, Loki, te equivocas con padre, él te ama tanto como lo hacía madre, sólo que tu no lo entiendes.

-¿Qué debo entender?, ¿Que esto es una tortura?, si, lo entiendo y lo acepto, pero eso no quiere decir que voy a cambiar de ser quien soy por alguien como tú, no me voy a convertir en el hijo ejemplar. Yo no soy así, soy un monstruo, un jotun, deberían de saber que alguien como yo no va a cambiar jamás- dijo Loki, con suficiencia.

-Eso está por verse, hermano.

* * *

**HOLAAAAA! si bueno, ehmmm es la primera vez que escribo un fic que para empezar no pertenece a un libro, así que espero hacerlo bien porque es un poco complicado meterte en la personalidad de un personaje sólo basándote un poco en lo que dicen los comics y en lo que vez en las peliculas. Esto es como un universo alterno sin serlo porque también tiene rasgos de la película, están los súper héroes y todo eso, así que espero lo disfruten. La idea principal es bastante divertida, que contiene un poquito de drama y bueno mucho romance porque de alguna manera tengo que sacar mi frustración hacía Loki. **

**Por favor no duden en dejarme saber que les pareció, espero actualizar una vez a la semana, tengo dos fics de THG sin terminar, además de la escuela, so...voy a tratar de dividir mi semana entre todo eso esperando poder hacer una actualización semanal. Dicho eso, espero sus reviews. **

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Discleimer: Los personajes son de Marvel, yo sólo me adjudico el contenido de ésta historia. WARNING: Contenido Sexual.**

* * *

**Demons**

Es su primer día de trabajo, no está nada emocionada, pues ha pasado los dos últimos días tratando de socializar con Loki, pero él no cede en absoluto; su fin de semana ha sido terrible pues Steve está tan enojado con ella que no ha querido verla, sí a eso le suma que Jane tampoco le habla, pues para su amiga también es una locura que aceptara el trabajo.

Definitivamente no está preparada para pasar todo un día a lado de una persona que ni siquiera repara en su presencia; pone la almohada sobre su cara y gime en protesta.

-¿Tanto te molesta estar conmigo?-pregunta Loki, haciendo que la morena pegue un salto en la cama incorporándose de repente.

-¿Cómo entraste?

-Por la puerta…-él la mira con atención.

-No seas gracioso, la puerta no se abrió.

-¿Ah no? Quizá entonces hice un poco de magia

-Pues en la tierra, se tiene que tocar la puerta antes de entrar.

-Es una lástima que no sea de Midgard.

-Sí, sí, como sea, fuera de aquí- Loki enarca una ceja y desaparece; Darcy suspira, piensa que va a ser lo más difícil de la vida lidiar con él. Se ducha y arregla en cuestión de una hora, cuando sale de su habitación, Loki ya la espera impaciente.

-¿Todas las mortales tardan tanto?

-Tenía que verme bonita –Loki ríe y niega con la cabeza.

-Vaya, los asgardianos tenemos un concepto diferente de belleza –Darcy sonríe, aunque en el fondo el comentario del dios la ofende profundamente, sin embargo no se le demostrará en absoluto.

Caminan a la torre Stark, ahí verán a Coulson para que les indique en donde estará la oficina de Loki; ninguno habla, el silencio es incómodo. Darcy trata de enfocar su atención en cualquier cosa, incluso en las grietas en el pavimento, al final opta por ponerse los audífonos hasta llegar al edificio.

Para su sorpresa, en la entrada está Steve, en cuanto lo ve sonríe y el soldado no puede evitar hacerlo también, tienen un efusivo encuentro, se besan y abrazan tanto como lo permite la moral anticuada del Capitán América; Loki hace una mueca de asco, algo dentro de él se remueve al ver a Darcy con Steve Rogers, algo que en definitiva hace que el odio hacía él crezca considerablemente; carraspea a su espalda y la pareja se separa.

-Nos esperan, Darcy –camina dentro del edificio, con Darcy y Steve detrás de él; ahí se encuentra Hawkeye y Coulson –Ya estamos aquí, ¿ahora qué?

-Sé que estás ansioso por empezar –responde Clint sarcásticamente

-Parece que crees poder burlarte de mí sin una reprimenda, sin embargo eso no es posible –Loki materializa su báculo con el que un año atrás había logrado dominar la mente de Clint –Pareces recordarlo, ¿crees quererte unir de nuevo a mí? –Darcy pone una mano sobre el hombro del dios, quien gira a verla -¿Qué?

-No hagas esto, no quiero que te metan en una jaula –Loki abre la boca para refutar, pero la cierra inmediatamente y gira a ver a Clint.

–Es una suerte que la señorita Lewis esté con nosotros, de otro modo, tú y yo no negociaríamos tu regreso a mi comando- el agente deja salir un suspiro –Lo que sea que vayamos a hacer, hagámoslo de una buena vez, mi paciencia no es infinita –Coulson comprende inmediatamente y lo guía hasta el auto que está afuera del edificio; Darcy sólo se despide del capitán, entra al auto, junto con Loki. El auto se pone en marcha, con apenas unos 20 minutos de recorrido, llegan a un edificio con aspecto lúgubre, las oficinas de S.H.I.E.L.D. Los dos entran en él y les asignan una oficina lo bastante grande como para que los dos estén cómodos; Coulson les explican que ellos sólo tendrán trabajo en caso de que algún villano de los Avengers aparezca, ninguno se queja; Darcy saca su laptop y se concentra, mientras Loki lee. Dos horas después los dos se remueven incomodos.

-NO LO SOPORTO –grita Darcy –me estoy haciendo piedra aquí, al menos habla conmigo.

-En realidad no quisiera hacerlo –responde Loki tranquilamente.

-¿Qué tengo de malo?

-Nada, en realidad, es justo por eso que no me interesa hablar contigo.

Darcy niega con la cabeza y vuelve a su computadora, lee un poco sobre literatura nórdica, lo cierto es que aunque ya lo había hecho al menos unos tres años atrás, jamás buscó nada sobre Loki, ni siquiera cuando sucedió lo de New York, nada. En realidad no le interesaba demasiado eso de los dioses, que su amiga tuviera uno como novio, con eso era suficiente, el problema es que ahora está el Dios del Engaño y del caos, necesita saber a qué clase de persona se enfrenta.

-Así que… eres casado ¿no?- inquiere Darcy con la vista fija en la mesa, como sí el color plata fuera el más interesante del mundo, Loki levanta la mirada del libro y lo deja de golpe.

-¿Cómo supiste eso?- pregunta Loki confundido.

-Internet, es como tu magia sólo que menos complicada –Loki enarca una ceja –Se llama Sigyn y tienes dos hijos…

-Calla, mortal –pide el dios con voz repentinamente quebrada –Sigyn era mi esposa, hace muchos siglos, tuvimos dos hijos, sólo que uno de ellos murió, después de eso yo no pude estar con Sigyn, así que estoy soltero –sonríe coqueto, ese gesto por un momento desconcentra a la joven, que inmediatamente trata de recuperarse del encanto.

-Es una lástima que…bueno eras papá, eso quiere decir que no siempre fuiste tan malo.

-Siempre fui malo, por eso uno de mis hijos murió- el silencio se hace en la habitación.

-Creo que debería de ir por algo para comer, creo que…-Darcy no termina la frase cuando sale corriendo; Clint la encuentra en pleno ataque de ansiedad, está loca, realmente loca sí creía que trabajar con Loki sería tarea sencilla, en ese momento claro que le tiene miedo, sí fue capaz de hacerle daño a su hijo, ¿qué no haría con ella?, no puede contenerse y se echa a llorar, Clint se tensa pensando que Loki le ha hecho algo.

-Calmate, Teaser, dime que sucede- frota su espalda, pero los sollozos de Darcy no ceden en ningún momento; Natasha llega con ellos.

-¿Pasó algo?- pregunta, Clint sólo encoje los hombros, en señal de no tener idea; después de unos 20 minutos de lágrimas, la morena al fin se calma.

-Estoy bien –explica –sólo fue un ligero ataque de pánico, él no ha hecho nada más que ser sincero conmigo y digamos que su historia no es el "felices para siempre" que todos quisiéramos escuchar –los dos agentes asienten y se van, ella sale del edificio en busca de algo comestible, a pocas calles de ahí encuentra comida japonesa y decide que será bueno que Loki se acostumbre a todo tipo de comida, seguro que en Asgard tienen cosas mejores pero para su mala suerte es lo que hay.

Regresa a la oficina, en donde Loki pasea de un lado a otro nervioso por la actitud de Darcy antes de huir, quizá no fue una sabia decisión el haberle contado la verdad; Darcy deja caer la bolsa llena de comida.

-Bueno, no sé sí te gusta esto pero igual es lo que vamos a comer –Loki suspira aliviado, aunque a la vez es confuso estar tan preocupado por alguien que no merece un minuto de su tiempo o su atención –Siéntate –ordena la chica, él obedece, mira como la chica saca las cajas que contienen comida –te va a gustar, sé lo que te digo –le entrega un par de palillos de madera –sirven para comer –le guiña un ojo –quizá quieras ver una película mientras comemos, no hay nada mejor que hacer –Loki sabe que después de lo sucedido hace un rato no sería bueno negarse, así que asiente; la chica emocionada pone Sherlock Holmes; mientras comen, ella explica la película y sobre qué libro está basado, también da su opinión acerca del actor y llegan a la conclusión que tiene cierto parecido con Tony Stark; Loki piensa que a chica es muy interesante, más que la mayoría de los midgardianos comunes, incluso más que algunos de los mismos asgardianos, esa chica es más de lo que su razón puede llegar a entender.

-Quisiera leer esos libro –Darcy aplaude feliz y asiente enérgicamente.

-Será un placer incluirte al mundo de los fandoms –él no entiende una sola palabra –parece que es el momento de irnos –se encoge de hombros.

-Bien, porque no puedo soportar un momento más con los mortales –aquello le duele a Darcy y Loki puede notarlo perfectamente en sus ojos, sin embargo es muy tarde para remediarlo, el daño está hecho.

-Sí tanto te molesta, podemos decirle a Fury que estarás bien sin mí

-Puede que lo considere- los dos abandonan la oficina en silencio, un auto de S.H.I.E.L.D los espera a fuera del edificio, suben y en silencio hacen el recorrido hasta el piso de Jane, en cuando cruzan la puerta los dos se comportan como desconocidos.

-¿Qué tal estuvo el día? –pregunta Thor con una sonrisa deslumbrante, Darcy no puede evitar que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas –¿Hizo algo indebido, dímelo.

-No, en realidad sólo es un idiota que asusta mucho y que hace unos comentarios realmente hirientes pero fuera de eso creo que nuestra relación no mejorará, al menos haremos cosas para no aburrirnos –Thor asiente poco convencido, sin embargo sabe que no puede hacer nada, Loki siempre fue de humor algo ácido y con pocas posibilidades para socializar. Darcy no puede evitarlo y va con Jane que ve tv en su habitación, se mete a la cama con ella.

-Parece que alguien no tuvo un buen día –dice Jane acariciando el cabello de su amiga

-Lo odio, me da miedo, es un idiota –Jane suspira –nunca nadie me había insultado tanto en un solo día.

-Es Loki y te diría que te lo dije pero creo que está por demás mencionarlo de nuevo –Darcy asiente derrotada

-Sí, pero al menos creo que con lo que me pagan valdrá la pena el sacrificio

-Pues eso dices ahora, aunque yo no estaría tan segura –la platica con su amiga no ayuda, así que se va a su habitación. Mientras que en la recámara continua hay todo un caos, Loki camina desesperado de un lado a otro, avienta las cosas, está haciendo todo mal, esa mortal logra sacarlo de sus casillas en cuestión de segundos, es tan interesante que despierta un interés creía perdido, también está seguro que ese leve cosquilleo que siente por el cuerpo, anuncia el inminente interés sexual que ella despierta, pero sobre todas las cosas siente esa necesidad de lograr que esa chica se fije en él, y no sólo como su asistente/niñera personal, necesita que se fije en él como lo que es, un dios.

-¡MALDITA SEA!- grita exasperado, ¿en qué momento la celda en Asgard lo volvió tan blando?, desearía sentir por ella lo que alguna vez sintió por tantas otras mortales, sin embargo el caso de Darcy es completamente diferente, ella no sólo despierta deseo, sino otras cosas que Loki no podría describir porque nunca antes las había sentido, ni con Sigyn, a quién creía haber amado, querido o lo que sea que hiciese en aquel momento –¿Qué es tan especial en ti, mortal? –la imagen de Darcy le vino a la mente inmediatamente, no era una midgardiana cualquiera, debe aceptarlo, ella posee una belleza única; esos ojos azules y expresivos, su tez tan blanca, su curvilínea figura y esa manera de ser, con un carácter tan volátil que es imposible predecir qué hará de un segundo a otro; se deja caer en la cama y cierra los ojos, su mente rememora ese instante en el que besó a Rogers, ese insignificante y patético humano, estúpido y de cierta manera arrogante, no es la gran cosa pero a ella eso le parece –Me da igual, es sólo una humana insignificante –sale a cenar con su hermano y la mascota, como a él le gusta llarmarla, nota que falta la morena, no quiere preguntar, para su buena suerte Thor sabe perfectamente a que se debe esa cara de duda.

-No está, salió con Steve –aquello hace que Loki pierda el apetito instantáneamente –Imagino que no regresará –Thor parece estar disfrutando de darle ese tipo de detalles que en definitiva el preferiría ignorar.

-No es como sí te interesara –añade Jane, Loki gira a verla y quiere ahorcarla pero sabe que eso le traería bastantes problemas –Mejor que no esté aquí, suficiente tuvo con pasar todo el día a tu lado, merece que Steve le dé una buena noche –Thor lo mira con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, Loki está bastante molesto como para reparar en ello.

-¿Qué les hace pensar que me interesa? –la pareja se encoje de hombros

-Simple suposición –responde su hermano

-Supones mal, como casi siempre –se da la media vuelta y regresa a su habitación, trata de mantenerse calmado pero no puede, suspira un par de veces antes de transportarse a Central Park, se sienta en la banca más cercana, hace frío sin embargo es poco importante.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento a unas pocas calles de donde se encuentra Loki; Steve y Darcy tienen un encuentro que nunca antes había sucedido entre la pareja, el Capitán es demasiado respetuoso para su propio bien y Darcy es demasiado adolescente hormonal, lo que los llevo a tener ese encuentro poco común son los celos bien justificados del soldado, sabe perfectamente que Loki es un buen enemigo, en todos los aspectos, no sólo como un gran villano, sino en el aspecto personal, sabe que Darcy es todo menos estúpida e inconscientemente ella aceptara el trabajo porque cree que el dios del caos tiene algo especial. Los dos están nerviosos, mucho más el capitán que tiene unos 70 años sin tocar a una chica, de hecho, nunca ha tocado a una chica de esa manera, así que es algo torpe pero cuidadoso; Darcy en cambio, tiene bastante experiencia, así que para ella éste momento pasa de ser el encuentro perfecto, le gusta, no puede negarlo, Steve es bastante fuerte y puede hacer grandes cosas en la cama, sin embargo el nerviosismo de él se vuelve un poco exasperante cuando después de 45 minutos besándose, él no pasa de acariciar sus piernas; la iniciativa la toma Darcy, quien lo despoja de su ropa tan rápido como puede, Steve no sabe cómo lidiar con eso, así que simplemente se deja llevar, unen sus cuerpos y la chica olvida cualquier cosa que no sea Steve Rogers moviéndose lenta y profundamente sobre ella. De sus labios salen gemidos y jadeos, caricias, todo es bonito, tranquilo y olvida a Loki, olvida que lo ha tenido en la cabeza desde que cruzó la puerta de su apartamento con Thor, simplemente él deja de tener sentido; una vez que los dos alcanzan la cima del placer, el encanto se acaba y con ello los pensamientos vuelven. Darcy se duerme en los brazos de Steve, pero sueña con Loki, sueña con su esposa a la que no conoce y sus hijos, sueña con él tratando de matar a Thor, metiéndose en la cabeza de Clint y de Eric, pidiendo que se arrodillen ante él, son pesadillas; se despierta agitada con lágrimas en los ojos; el soldado es ajeno a las pesadillas de su novia, ella mira el reloj, es momento de ir a casa, más tarde debe lidiar con el dueño de sus pesadillas.

Así pasa el primer mes; Loki y Darcy apenas se dirigen la palabra, los planes de convivir más se ven reducidos a polvo después de la primera noche que la chica pasó en casa de Steve Rogers, el dios no sabe como controlar sus inexplicables celos.

Les ha jugado un par de bromas a la pareja, como en los encuentros furtivos que han tenido en horas de trabajo, le ha dejado a Darcy las manos pegadas en el pantalón de Steve, como éste ha hecho que más de una vez se queme las manos al tratar de tocar a Darcy, ha teñido la piel de la chica de color azul juten y el uniforme del capitán lo ha puesto de color fluorescente que brilla por las noches, todo eso en un mes.

-¿Algún día me dirás por qué no me hablas? –pregunta Darcy quitándole el libro de Shakespeare de las manos a Loki

-No me agradas

-Pensé que si

-Pensaste mal, como la mayoría de los insignificantes humanos –Darcy asiente –Por cierto, ¿es divertido ser la mascota del hombre más moralista sobre la tierra?

-No es moralista –se queja la chica

-Lo era, pero tú te has encargado de aclararle el panorama a nuestro querido soldado.

-Insinúas algo, Loki

-No lo insinúo, lo afirmo, eres muy buena en lo que haces, ahora hasta Steve Rogers se ha vuelto un Tony Stark a tu lado.

-¿Tratas de decirme que soy una mala influencia para él?

-No, te estoy diciendo que revolcarte con él lo ha cambiado, debo de felicitarte, hasta el hombre más recto puede convertirse en un imbécil por un buen cuerpo y una cara bonita.

-Steve no ha cambiado, sigue siendo un caballero, sigue siendo él

-Es lo que tú quieres que sea, no lo que era. Vamos, tú y yo sabemos que era un puritano incapaz de quitarte la blusa y ahora, hasta tienen sexo en el baño de las oficinas de Stark Industries.

-No tendrías por qué saber eso, es mi vida.

-Lo es, pero en eso ocupas el tiempo que teóricamente tendrías que pasar conmigo, supongo que Fury estará muy feliz de saber, que mi querida asistente prefiere pasar medio día con su novio entre las piernas que haciendo su trabajo, que sería cuidar los intereses de éste planeta.

-Eres un desgraciado, Loki –Darcy derrama un par de lágrimas, el dios no se inmuta, está enojado con ella porque prefiere a ese humano alterado químicamente que a él, que es un dios.

-Lo soy- Loki sonríe perversamente y regresa su vista al libro.

* * *

**HOLAAAAAAAAAA! Bueno pues aquí está el extraño segundo capítulo, resulta que tengo que hacer que Darcy y Loki se desprecien antes de que venga lo bonito :3 pero después les gustará la pareja que van a hacer, como sea, creo que es ****increíble que la idea del fic les pareciera bien. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible pero tengo que actualizar los otros fics, así que sean pacientes y nos leemos hasta el próximo fin de semana.**

**Por favor no duden en dejarme saber que les pareció, también la escena con Steve, diganme si les parece o quizá fui demasiado explicita o puedo serlo más, no sé, me interesan todas sus opiniones.**

**Cheers.**

**K.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Discleimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Marvel, yo sólo me adjudico el contenido de ésta historia. WARNING: contenido sexual.**

* * *

**And Then You**

Darcy se encuentra en su nuevo apartamento, sentada en el sofá rojo, analizando lo acontecido en las últimas semanas. La relación con Loki se mantiene de lo malo a lo pésimo y, para su mala suerte, también la relación que sostiene con Steve Rogers empeora cada día, gracias a que su excesivo sentido de sobre protección les causa conflictos; Rogers pasa más tiempo del que debería cuidando a Darcy, de esa manera, sí existía alguna forma de solucionar las cosas con el dios del engaño, se vio reducida a cenizas después del segundo día que el capitán américa pasó en la oficina de ambos. Por suerte Steve, Clint, Natasha y Bucky están en una misión en Israel que les tomaría un poco de tiempo, un par de semanas; aunque normalmente el novio de Darcy no va a ese tipo de misiones, esta vez el equipo requería de alguien que los dirigiera.

En un par de horas se encontrará con el nuevo y renovado Asgardiano, que por alguna extraña razón que ella no entiende, había cambiado casi por completo su antiguo outfit por uno Midgardiano, además de haber recortado su cabello (aunque no demasiado) y dejarse la barba, cosa que para nadie parecía pasar desapercibido; la mayoría de las chicas en el edificio de S.H.I.E.L.D deseaban fervientemente pasar por las sabanas de Loki, que por supuesto, con su enorme ego no dejaba la posibilidad de que alguna de ellas lo hiciera, incluso Darcy se siente atraída por él, mucho más de lo que lo había hecho en otro momento, el nuevo atuendo le sienta de maravilla.

Se alista con lentitud y sale del edificio, sólo para encontrar a Loki recargado en el auto que les proporcionó Nick Fury hacía un par de semanas; la imagen la deja helada. Loki, viste una camisa a cuadros color azul, jeans, botas vaqueras, chamarra de cuero negro y lentes oscuros; le sonríe.

-Lewis –saluda –Hoy no hay nada que hacer pero igual tenemos que estar en la oficina.

-No, no es verdad, Fury nos ha dicho que podemos hacer lo que sea, siempre y cuando yo esté contigo

-Podemos visitar a Stark, tengo que hablar con él –Darcy asiente, supone que pasar unas horas en el pent-house de Tony no le vendrá mal; suben al auto y se dirigen a la torre, esporádicamente alguno hace un comentario, sin embargo no entablan una charla.

-Sabes Loki, he pensado que me gustaría hacer algo muy Midgardiano contigo –él la mira con atención –Ir de fiesta, sólo tú y yo, un bar y mucho alcohol, ¿qué te parece? –él ríe, evidentemente divertido, pero Darcy no perdía la esperanza de hacer que de esa forma ellos tuvieran una mejor relación.

-Está bien y eso ¿cuándo será? –ella lo mira, no esperaba que aceptará así que tiene que pensar rápido.

-Hoy –Loki asiente.

-Bien –llegan al edificio Stark; Loki directamente se dirige al laboratorio de Tony, que está muy concentrado en su nueva armadura –Tony –el avenger se asusta saltando en su asiento.

-¡Loki! ¿Cómo carajo entraste aquí? –Loki rueda los ojos cansancio.

-Con magia, genio –se sienta frente a él.

-Bueno y ¿qué quieres? –pregunta Tony intrigado.

-Un poco de modales no te vendrían mal, pensé que éramos amigos, después de darte todas esas clases sobre cómo es que casi domino tu pequeño planeta –Tony sonríe

-Las cuales parece que no tomaste muy bien puesto que no te salió

-No me salió porque interviniste, junto con todos esos patéticos "superhéroes más poderosos sobre la tierra", tuvieron que estar seis para vencerme sólo a mí –el dios sonríe engreído.

-Sí, sí, como sea, no viniste a recordar viejos tiempos, ¿problemas en el paraíso?

-¿´Cual paraíso? Te pediría, Stark, que dejaras de mofarte de mí

-Está bien, cuernitos. Dígame usted dios del engaño y el caos ¿Qué os pasa? –Loki suspira resignado, sabe que Tony nunca se tomará algo con seriedad –Acaso tiene que ver con Darcy –el dios traga en seco –¡AJA! ¡Lo sabía!

-Necesito que me ayudes, quiero que Darcy regrese contigo, yo no necesito más a una niñera –Tony enarca una ceja.

-Llevas casi dos meses con ella y no has caído en su encanto, eres totalmente indiferente e incluso grosero, ¿por qué? –enumera Iron Man, pensativo.

-No la soporto y mucho menos a Rogers –Tony lo mira y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Así que es culpa de nuestro querido Capitán, dame una muy buena razón para ayudarte a que Darcy regrese conmigo.

-Yo… yo, estoy dispuesto a estar con cualquier agente que me pongan, incluso con Barton, pero a Lewis ya no la quiero cerca de mí –esa no era una razón, sin embargo que Loki estuviera dispuesto a pasar en la misma habitación que Clint más de diez minutos sin ningún tipo de amenaza de muerte, era nuevo y mencionar el disgusto hacía la chica, estaba por demás.

-Trataré de convencer a Fury, pero no te garantizo nada –después de eso, entre los dos pasaron el resto de la tarde tratando de resolver las anomalías de la nueva armadura de Iron Man, es bastante extraño que Loki socialice, pero lo cierto es que le gusta la compañía de Stark, puesto que es sarcástico e irónico, su humor negro lo hace mucho más divertido que lidiar con cualquier otro vengador, además de que por alguna extraña razón Tony ya no se sentía incómodo en la presencia del dios. Cuando salieron del laboratorio eran cerca de las 8:00pm; Pepper y Darcy platicaban animadamente sobre algo que veían en la tv; Pepper se sorprendió mucho de ver al nuevo Loki.

-Lewis, ¿nos vamos? –la morena se despide inmediatamente de la novia de Iron Man y también de Tony, que le guiña un ojo.

-Espero que no estés extrañando mucho a Steve –Darcy sonríe

-En realidad, no mucho –la chica se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y cierra los ojos negando con la cabeza –eso estuvo mal, olvídalo –ese momento incómodo para todos se desvanece cuando salen por el elevador privado de Stark.

-Entonces… ¿aún quieres ir conmigo de fiesta? –inquiere Darcy insegura; Loki asiente; la chica insiste en que dejar el auto es la mejor opción, al final el dios accede, se van, uno a un lado del otro sin decir una sola palabra, cada uno va en sus pensamientos. Darcy está nerviosa porque a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo con Loki, no sabe nada de él, es un completo desconocido y vivieron en la misma casa un tiempo, sin embargo él había decidido que lo mejor era que cada uno tuviese su espacio, así que fue quién se mudó primero, a un pequeño apartamento muy cerca de la Torre Stark, que era su lugar favorito, al menos ahí siempre hay algo en que entretenerse. Darcy, poco después también tomó la decisión de irse, ella cerca de Central Park, eso era iniciativa del Capitán, ya que así podrían estar más cerca el uno del otro.

-¿Por qué no extrañas a Rogers? –Pregunta Loki, haciéndose el poco interesado –ya sabes, lo dijiste con Tony.

-Yo no estaba pensando muy bien lo que decía –respondió Darcy –en realidad no estamos muy bien, él y yo tenemos muchas fallas como pareja, pero últimamente hemos estado un poco presionados por lo de la mudanza, quizá por eso sea bueno que estemos un tiempo separados –está mintiendo, lo cierto es que la pareja tiene peleas muy a menudo por culpa de Loki, quién es una de las principales preocupaciones de Darcy, más que su trabajo, veía al dios como una criatura indefensa y poco comprendida, además de traicionada en varias ocasiones, sentía la necesidad de romperle la cara, pero también de abrazarlo fuerte para decirle que no se sintiera solo, al final ella estaría con él.

Entraron en el lugar y se sentaron en una mesa apartada de las demás, pidieron un par de cervezas, esperando que con eso la incomodidad entre los dos disminuyera.

-¿Por qué me odias, Loki? –pregunta Darcy de repente, dejando la botella de golpe en la mesa –He tratado por todos los medios de agradarte, sin embargo no lo logro, no hay nada que pueda hacer para complacerte, siempre me insultas o terminamos peleando y mandándonos al demonio. La mayoría de esas veces, terminas haciendo algún tipo de magia para que me calle, no es justo –Loki enarca una ceja y ríe.

-¿Por qué te crees tan especial, mortal? ¿Odiarte? No, no eres Odín –ríe –No te odio, Darcy, sólo no me agradas y, sobre todas las cosas, no soporto al aburrido de tu novio, detesto que trate de cuidarte de algo que no representa una amenaza, sí quisiera matarte, ya lo hubiese hecho, ¿no crees? –Darcy asiente –no lo hago porque no quiero, no me interesa. Él simplemente cree que un día me voy a despertar con ganas de hacerte daño y conquistar éste estúpido planeta que está lleno de inanes*, pero ya no es mi plan.

-¿Por qué no te agrado? –Loki traga en seco y bebe cerveza

-Porque eres mortal

-Por favor, Loki, esa no es una estúpida razón, tu hermano ama a Jane y es mortal, tú te llevas bien con Tony y con Bruce, que hasta donde sé, también son mortales –él rueda los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres escuchar, mascota?

-Uno: no soy tu mascota, Dos: no trates de evadir mi pregunta, Tres: espero una respuesta sincera.

-Sólo creo que eres igual que todos, al menos Banner y Stark tienen algo especial, tu no.

-Ya, eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, supongo que no tiene caso seguir con esto, ya sabes, puedes beberte la cerveza y largarte porque eso es lo que voy a hacer en este momento, no quiero incomodarte con mi normalidad –está molesta, sabe que al final esa no es la verdadera razón por la que Loki no la acepta pero ya que no puede ser sincero con ella, lo mejor será dejar las cosas tal y como están. Loki se frota la cara con ambas manos, señal clara de exasperación.

-No hagas un drama, querías la verdad y ya la tienes.

-No, no la tengo porque sé no puedes saber que tan normal soy sí ni siquiera has hablado conmigo más cinco palabras en casi dos meses que llevamos trabajando juntos.

-Sé más de ti de lo que te imaginas.

-No, eso no es verdad –Loki la mira fijamente

-Lewis, sé todo sobre ti –la chica lo mira esperando a que continúe –Bien, eres de Nuevo México, ese lugar que mandé a destruir para matar a Thor, tienes dos hermanos, tus padres son divorciados, viviste con tu madre hasta que fuiste a la universidad, estudiaste ciencias políticas, igual Jane te escogió para que fueras a trabajar con ella, no sabes nada de física, te encantan las series de ciencia ficción, leer; eres muy aficionada a escuchar música, has perdido dos iPods, tuviste un gato color negro con blanco que se llamaba "Macbeth", tu color favorito es el rojo, odias el color naranja, adoras la crema de maní con pan tostado por la mañana, el té inglés y usas lentes desde los seis años. ¿Alguna otra cosa?

-¿Cómo supiste todo eso?

-Soy un dios, ¿lo recuerdas?, puedo saberlo todo...

-No, eso imposible.

-De acuerdo, estuve investigando sobre ti y sobre todo, te estuve observando detenidamente cuando tú no te dabas cuenta de ello –Darcy abre la boca tratando de decir algo, pero no lo logra –También sé que en el último mes, Rogers y tu han peleado 18 veces de las cuales 15 son mi culpa porque te niegas a dejar el trabajo que tienes.

-Steve trata de protegerme

-Ya lo sé y, también recuerdo que cuando aceptaste el trabajo le dije que yo soy mejor que veinte soldados como él, lo sigo sosteniendo, puedo cuidarte, aunque por el momento no hay de que, yo no te voy a hacer daño –Darcy lo hace por impulso, por alguna extraña razón siente que sus palabras son sinceras, entonces lo hace, tira de él y lo besa; Loki se queda petrificado al instante, cuando la chica está por separarse, reacciona, gentilmente pone una mano en su nuca para seguir con el beso, él saborea el instante, ha olvidado desde hace cuánto tiempo no besaba a alguien. Darcy siente como sí el estómago se le fuera a salir por la garganta, los labios del dios son suaves, se siguen besando hasta que tienen que respirar, ninguno sabe que decir.

-Lo siento –dice Loki, mirandola fijamente.

-No, no lo hagas, realmente yo fui la que…-niega con la cabeza y lo vuelve a besar, ésta vez con un poco más de entusiasmo y menos inseguridad; Loki no protesta, en realidad lo deseaba, ella sonríe contra su boca –Esto está mal, muy mal y…-Loki no la deja terminar, junta de nuevo su boca con la de ella.

-Sí, está mal y yo soy el villano aquí, tu novio puede venir a intentar matarme después, igual, no estaré arrepentido de haber hecho esto –Darcy festeja las palabras de Loki internamente, no le demuestra que para ella también es importante.

-Algo me dice que lo que hay entre nosotros es

-Tu estúpido novio y un poco de tensión sexual –sonríe Loki divertido –nada que no se pueda solucionar.

-No me detestas

-Lo hago, un poco, o quizá demasiado, no sé, depende de la hora y el día que sea, sobre todo si pasaste un fin de semana en casa de Rogers o que Stark mencione alguna de tus aventuras con Bucky, sin mencionar las que pasaste con ese tal Peter Parker –Darcy se rasca la cabeza –esos días te odio, me dan ganas de aventarte por la ventana, como el día que casi te dejo caer del edificio, gran parte de mi enojo no vino sólo de tu defensa a Odín, a eso normalmente estoy acostumbrado, lo que no soporté fue enterarme que Rogers te había hecho una cena especial en su apartamento.

-Ahora entiendo todo, no sólo eran bromas pesadas, eran venganzas, te gusto –afirma Darcy

-Tampoco te sientas especial, sólo me atraes, eso no quiere decir que tengo algún tipo de sentimiento mundano hacía ti. Normalmente, los sentimientos vuelven a todos más blandos y eso, no sucederá conmigo –ella asiente.

-Sólo decía…

-Sólo aclaraba –la noche siguió tranquilamente, entre buena charla y repentinas muestras de cariño. Loki llevo a casa a Darcy, quien por alguna extraña razón no quería que se fuera.

-Te veré mañana –se despide Loki, dejando sola a Darcy. Él baja las escaleras del edificio y camina, pudo tomar un taxi o simplemente tele transportarse a su apartamento, pero no lo hizo, porque necesitaba que el frío casi invernal le ayudara a aclarar sus pensamientos. ¿Qué sentía por Darcy?, alguna vez creyó amar a Sigyn, habían tenido dos hijos y de cierta manera fue feliz a su lado, la diosa de la fidelidad le había dado tanto como estuvo a su alcance, sin embargo siempre le faltó algo; con Angerboda no fue muy diferente, a ella nunca la quiso, sólo la necesitaba para saciar sus más bajos deseos sexuales, pero ¿amor?, ¿Qué era eso?, como definir lo que sentía con Darcy, cuando la besó por primera vez en toda su extensa vida, se sintió completo, algo dentro de él había encajado perfectamente, algo a lo que no le encontraba explicación. Suspira, necesita hablar con alguien de esto pero ¿quién? La respuesta aparece en su mente…Thor, no quisiera, pero dado a que su hermano tiene más conocimiento en los sentimientos, parece que tendrá que recurrir a él; saca su celular y marca el número de Thor, no importa que hora es.

-Loki, ¿sucede algo? –su hermano se escucha preocupado

-No, no pasa nada, al menos nada malo, sólo necesito hablar contigo –dice Loki dudoso.

-¿Ahora? Estaba durmiendo y… -se queja Thor

-Entre más pronto mejor, tiene que ver con Darcy –explica Loki

-Mañana mismo te veré, en tu casa

-Que sea temprano –corta la llamada y se va a su apartamento.

Mientras tanto Darcy está acostada en su cama, con la pijama puesta y una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro; Loki la había besado y no una, ni dos veces, muchas, incontables veces. Debería de sentirse culpable por Steve, pero no puede y no es que no lo quiera, es simplemente que Loki tiene algo que la atrae, es tan arrogante, engreído, descarado, sensual y guapo, que no puede ignorarlo, ahora no obstante con todo eso, luce perfecto con ese look midgardiano que le queda tan bien. Sabe perfectamente que es muy probable que esté haciendo mal las cosas, no debería querer estar con él, pero no va a dejar pasar la oportunidad, aunque el precio a pagar tenga nombre y apellido, sea uno de los hombres más deseados en la tierra, sea súper poderoso, agradable, cariñoso y sobreprotector, demasiado perfecto para su propio bien; de vez en cuando un chico malo, no le hace mal a nadie. Se duerme pensando en Loki.

El teléfono la despierta, es Steve, al parecer una simple misión ahora se ha vuelto prioritaria puesto que han encontrado pruebas fehacientes de que al parecer cráneo rojo no está muerto, además de que parece hay indicios de actividad extraterrestre, nada que no pueda solucionar el querido Capitán América y su equipo de soldados expertos.

-Te echo de menos, Darce –dice Steve

-Yo también –responde Darcy insegura –Tengo que irme –corta la llamada.

Muy temprano llega Thor al departamento de su hermano.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Taser? –pregunta Thor, nervioso

-Buenos días para ti también, hermano –responde Loki con sarcasmo –¿recuerdas aquella época en la que solíamos hablar de todos nuestros problemas?

-Claro que sí –Thor sonríe esperanzado, pues que su hermano recuerde esos días en los que solían contarse todo lo que les acontecía, podía ser una señal de que quizá lo recuperaría.

-Bien, evocando aquellos días en los que tú y yo éramos los mejores hermanos en los nueve reinos, necesito que me ayudes con esto –pide Loki sentándose en el sofá

-Te escucho –Thor se sienta frente a él.

-Thor, yo…necesito un consejo con estos midgardianos, son demasiado sentimentales, tu sabes manejar esas cosas mejor que yo

-¿Algún midgardiano en especial por el cual necesitas el consejo?

-Creo que sabes la respuesta

-Taser –ríe Thor –así que mi hermano se siente atraído por la indomable Darcy Lewis

-Sí no puedes ayudarme…-Thor hace una seña con la mano para que paré

-¿Qué necesitas que te diga?

-Yo ayer la besé, sé que sale con Rogers y bueno, pasó. No tengo nada más por decir, es sólo que no sé es lo que me pasa con ella, se siente correcto estar a su lado, sosteniendo su mano y esas cosas, ¿Cómo se le llama a eso?

-Eso, hermano, es cariño, querer estar con una persona a pesar de que sabes que no está bien porque está con alguien más, sin embargo correrás el riesgo de ir por ella, eso es algo a lo que los humanos le llaman "enamoramiento", tú tienes uno con Darcy y como ya todos sabíamos –menos tu –ella también lo tiene contigo. Ahora tienes dos opciones, dejársela a Steve o tratar de estar a su lado, lo que creas está bien, es tu decisión –Loki sonríe

-Gracias, Thor, pensaré en lo que me has dicho –el rubio no prolonga más su estadía, pues sabe que su hermano le hará una poco cordial invitación a que se vaya. La decisión de Loki está tomada y pasará lo que tenga que pasar.

Son las 2:00pm y Darcy no sabe nada de Loki, ni un mensaje, una llamada, nada. El timbre suena, abre la puerta y ahí, frente a ella el Asgardiano está con una sonrisilla engreída en el rostro.

-He venido a invitarte al cine

-Eso suena demasiado mortal para ti.

-El lugar estará lleno de mascotas, pero creo que valdrá la pena el sacrificio –la cara de Darcy se ilumina con una sonrisa, se muerde el labio ante el comentario.

-Para que el sacrificio no sea en vano, creo que puedo aceptar ir contigo –dice Darcy divertida.

-Siento que soy el rey de Midgard y entonces estás tú para recordarme que siempre hay alguien más importante que yo –responde Loki y guiña un ojo –correré el riesgo.

* * *

**Holaaaa! mejor tarde que nunca, lo siento, tenía planeado subir desde el sábado, pero tengo mucho que hacer con los trabajos finales así que no tengo casi tiempo pero a partir del fin de semana soy libre!Este capitulo es como... un cockail, poquito de todo, el siguiente se ponen interesantes las cosas con los Tasertricks, así que probablemente, este y el siguiente capitulos les parezcan algo melosos aunque después será como drama, drama, drama!**

**Bueno, déjenme saber que les pareció. **

**Cheers**

**K.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Decleimer: Los personajes son de Marvel, yo sólo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia. WARNING: CONTENIDO SEXUAL**

* * *

**Stop the world cause i wanna get off with you**

Loki y Darcy habían pasado todo el fin de semana juntos; Darcy no había reparado en que Steve no llamó en esos días.

Loki, se estaba duchando cuando recibió la llamada de Fury, éste quería hablar con él porque al parecer Stark quería de regreso a Lewis. Loki, suspira, se olvidó por completo del requerimiento que le hizo a Tony, probablemente se metería en problemas con Darcy; se frota la cara con una mano, tiene que encontrar una solución rápida a lo que hizo.

Marca el número de Darcy, ahora son como una especie de pareja, están y no están juntos; los dos se han estado planteando el cómo le harán saber a todos los vengadores sobre su relación. Darcy está decidida a estar con el dios del engaño sin importar lo que todos dijeran, se lo hizo saber en cuanto Loki le mencionó que entendía sí no le correspondía en sus sentimientos.

-Hola, cielo –contesta la chica al otro lado de la línea, es quizá estúpido pero él sonríe al instante, nunca nadie había logrado eso –Estaré lista para cuando llegues, lo prometo.

-Tengo que ir rápido a S.H.I.E.L.D, he hablado con Fury y necesita tratar un asunto importante conmigo, ¿crees poder llegar sola más tarde?

-Oh, claro, te veré más tarde.

-Hey, Darce…-Loki titubea –Sí necesitas cualquier cosa llámame y enseguida estaré ahí.

-No te preocupes, estuve 22 años viajando sola, créeme que nada malo me sucederá

-Te quiero, Darcy –los dos se quedan callados por un par de segundos

-Y yo a ti, Loki –corta la llamada, ¿en qué clase de persona se está convirtiendo? Se está haciendo blando y definitivamente no es algo que le guste, sin embargo sí eso tiene que ocurrir para estar con Darcy, por supuesto que lo aceptará de buena gana.

Se va a las oficinas de S.H.I.E.L.D, en cuanto entra, Fury lo está esperando, tiene cara de pocos amigos y detrás de él, Tony, con una sonrisita en el rostro.

-Cuernitos, Fury aceptó –dice Tony –me debes una

-Le diré hoy mismo a la señorita Lewis que no necesitamos más de sus servicios –Loki empieza a sentir un poco de desesperación.

-No, no pueden hacer eso –dice con la voz entrecortada.

-¿QUÉ? –preguntan Fury y Stark al unísono.

-No quiero que Lewis se vaya –responde casi en un susurro

-Tú dijiste que… -Stark empieza a hablar

-Sé perfectamente que dije, pero las cosas han cambiado y no la quiero lejos de mí, no necesito darles explicaciones del porqué, ni nada parecido, así que simplemente ignoren mi petición –tanto Iron Man como Fury no entendían nada, sin embargo no se iban a poner a pelear con el dios del engaño y el caos, saben perfectamente que las consecuencias no serán buenas.

Darcy entra en el edificio en ese momento, camina hacía los tres hombres dando ligeros saltitos.

-¿Sucedió algo? –pregunta preocupada –¿Algún villano apareció por aquí? –la chica inconscientemente se sitúa a un lado de Loki y toma su mano; él no hace nada por soltarla, al contrario, acaricia con su pulgar. Es un momento incómodo para Tony y Fury, porque ellos saben que la chica sale con la cabeza de los Avengers.

–En realidad, sólo necesitábamos consultar con Loki unas cosas sobre ciencia, ya sabes que bien se le dan esas cosas –responde Tony, viendo aún sus manos unidas –debo irme, estoy seguro que Pepper tiene una agenda muy apretada para mi –Iron Man se despide y sale del edificio.

–Yo también me voy, tengo que comunicarme con el agente Barton. Necesito saber que noticias me tienen sobre Hydra –el agente se da la media vuelta y se va.

–Eso fue raro –dice Darcy divertida –traje películas y palomitas

–Suena muy bien, ¿qué veremos hoy?

-Star Treck

-Sólo porque el malo te encanta

-Benedict Cumberbatch es el hombre más guapo del planeta, digo hombre porque tú eres un dios –Loki niega con la cabeza, caminan hasta la oficina y empiezan el maratón de películas, Star Treck y Lord of the rings, fueron las encargadas de entretenerlos; pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo abrazados, también compartían caricias y besos que de repente subían de tono, pero los dos se detenían.

Los días comienzan a transcurrir y, ellos pasan todo el tiempo juntos; Steve sólo había hablado dos veces con Darcy, quien se mostraba indiferente casi todo el tiempo, eso no le parece normal al Capítan, sin embargo cree que se debe a su ausencia y falta de atención, nada más lejos de la realidad.

Esa tarde, después de salir de la oficina, deciden ir a comprar comida china cerca de la Torre Stark; entran al lugar y mientras deciden que van a pedir, no se percatan que Jane y Thor entran también; la física y el dios del trueno los miran sorprendidos, pues la pareja, ajena a ellos, comparte besos y palabras dulces, mientras toman una decisión sobre la cena.

–Thor, seguramente tu hermano ocupó sus poderes mágicos en mi amiga y por eso ella está con él –Jane comienza a ponerse histérica.

-¿De qué hablas, Jane? Loki puede ser muchas cosas, pero no puede provocar esto, no existe ningún hechizo para provocar emociones –explica Thor con una sonrisa en el rostro, sabe perfectamente que su hermano siente algo por la mortal, a pesar de que siempre dijo que eso no pasaría, y Darcy, bueno ella era obvio que sentía algo por él desde la segunda semana de la llegada de Loki.

–Es que esto no puede ser posible, Darcy estaba saliendo con Rogers –Jane, como siempre se toma las cosas demasiado a pecho, cosas que en realidad no le corresponden. Jane y Thor, se acercan a la pareja.

–Darcy, ¿Qué haces? –Lewis se gira hacia Jane.

-Jane, Thor, hola –Darcy los mira nerviosa.

–Foster, hermano –saluda Loki, el momento es tan incómodo y tenso que la atmosfera se vuelve pesada.

–Ustedes, ¿están saliendo? –pregunta Thor, curioso

–Creo que es obvio –responde Loki, cortante.

–Aléjate de Darcy, ella merece a alguien mejor que tu –dice Jane, repentinamente molesta

–¿Tu que sabes lo que es mejor para mí, Jane? ¿Tu si puedes tener un novio súper increíble y yo no puedo ser feliz con la persona que quiero? No te metas, quiero estar con Loki y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar eso –Jane abre la boca tratando de replicar lo que su mejor amiga le ha dicho, sin embargo no puede, además de que Darcy se da la media vuelta y sale del lugar con Loki pegado a su espalda –Estoy harta, Loki, por qué todo el mundo cree tener autoridad para decirme con quien puedo salir y con quien no, que se supone que tengo que hacer con mi vida y en que debo gastar mi dinero, por qué no simplemente me dejan ser feliz –el dios la mira sin decir nada –yo quiero estar contigo y no me importa sí todos creen que Steve es mi mejor opción, lo era antes de que tu llegaras, pero ahora que estás aquí, sí de algo estoy segura es de estar contigo –Loki no responde a ello, al menos no con palabras, la besa despacio, transmitiendo también todos sus sentimientos; tal vez en otro momento quisiera gobernar Midgard, pero ahora sólo tenía la intención de gobernar los sentimientos de Darcy, que no quedara lugar a dudas sobre sus sentimientos; se separan jadeando.

–Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos –Loki no pregunta y los tele transporta a su apartamento –a veces es más practico hacer esto

–Puede que nunca me acostumbre a que lo hagas –replica Darcy, ella se acerca a él y vuelve a besarlo, esta vez con un poco de pasión, sus lenguas empiezan una lucha que ninguno ha de ganar; las manos de Darcy viajan a los botones de la camisa de Loki y comienza a desabrocharlos, dejando al descubierto la cremosa piel del dios; el tacto de la chica hace que Loki tenga ligeros escalofríos; los besos de Loki descienden por el cuello de la morena y sus manos levantan ligeramente la camiseta de ella, acaricia su vientre plano; Darcy jadea, con habilidad quita la camisa; se van al sofá y Darcy se pone sobre Loki sin dejar de besarlo; él quita la camiseta y pronto también su sostén comienza a estorbar, así que entre besos y caricias los dos se deshacen de la ropa del otro. Loki no puede evitar estar nervioso, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvo con alguien, para ser sinceros después de Sigyn había decidido tener un periodo de abstinencia que hasta ahora se había visto interrumpido por la hermosa chica que tiene sobre él. Ella es quien toma la iniciativa y con un leve roce de labios, hace que Loki se posicione entre sus piernas.

–Sólo por hoy, Darcy, hazme creer que alguien me quiere –dice Loki antes de penetrarla suavemente; ella gime y lo besa; los movimientos de él son suaves; ella lo mira.

–No necesito hacerte creer algo que es verdad, te quiero, Loki –él se queda inmóvil por un momento y eso es lo único que le hizo falta para adorarla más de lo que lo hacía; todo lo hacen lento, no tienen prisa y se disfrutan el uno al otro, se susurran palabras, se acarician, cuando los dos necesitan la tan anhelada liberación, sus movimientos se vuelven salvajes, pero nunca dejan de ser cariñosos; los dos alcanzan la cima al mismo tiempo y Loki se deja caer sobre el cuerpo de Darcy, ella le acaricia la espalda.

–No tengo palabras para describir lo increíble que eres –le dice Darcy –trato de no hacer que tu ego se infle, pero de verdad fue…

–Tu eres la única increíble aquí –interrumpe Loki

–Ajá, lo dice el dios del engaño

–¿Acaso crees que te estoy engañando?

–Por favor, Loki, no trates de hacerme sentir genial

–Estás arruinando el momento –los dos comienzan a reír.

–Será mejor que cierre la boca

–Sería una buena opción, mortal –Loki sonríe, Darcy pone los ojos en blanco.

–Sigo con hambre, ¿quieres que cocine algo? –pregunta la chica, él niega con la cabeza

–Quiero que te quedes aquí –la abraza más fuerte.

–No, yo quiero algo de cenar, ¿crees que este cuerpecito sólo se mantiene de tus besos? No, cielo, tengo que comer y tú también –se incorpora, Loki se queja con un gemido; ella agarra la camisa de él y sus bóxers –tienes que aceptarlo, soy mucho más sensual cuando uso tu ropa –guiña un ojo y se va a la cocina, busca algo decente que comer pero no encuentra nada, así que sólo hace sándwiches de crema de maní –Loki, eres un desastre, nada es comestible en esta casa.

–Te equivocas, si hay algo comestible

–No, esto no se le puede llamar comida, es horrible

–En realidad, no me refería a la comida, me refería a ti

–A veces eres el dios más adorable de todo Asgard

–Que nadie te escuche decir eso, podrías causarme problemas de reputación –encendieron el televisor y veían Harry Potter en lo que comían sus sándwiches.

–¿Por qué todo el mundo le tiene miedo a Voldemort? –pregunta Loki, con la boca llena de comida –ni siquiera se me hace tan malo, ya sabes, doy más miedo yo

–Bueno, tu llegaste con un ejército alienígena e hiciste que todos se arrodillaran ante ti, digamos que no fuiste el ser más agradable sobre el planeta –dice Darcy pensativa

–Ustedes, mortales, nacieron para ser gobernados, así siempre serán las cosas, por la única razón que no intento nada contra este patético planeta, eres tú, gracias a ti, los mortales inanes están a salvo –Darcy sonríe.

–Al fin puedo ser una heroína sin tener súper poderes.

Después de aquel encuentro en el apartamento de Loki; él y Darcy tenían algún tipo de adicción al otro que no permitía que sus manos se alejaran del otro. En dos ocasiones Coulson los encontró en la oficina en situaciones inconvenientes.

–Cuernitos –entra Tony a la oficina del asgaridiano, sin avisar –Oh carajo! –la pareja se encuentra en una situación bastante graciosa, ya que Darcy no tiene nada de ropa de la cintura para arriba –por dios, vístanse.

–Se toca la puerta, Stark –dice Loki antes de llevárselo fuera de la oficina -¿qué quieres?

–¿Qué carajo fue eso? –pregunta Tony entre sorprendido y divertido.

–¿Tengo que darte esa charla midgardiana que tienen los niños con sus padres? Creo que es obvio, ahora dime qué te trae a mí.

–Rogers y los agentes encontraron rastros de Hydra otra vez y también de los elfos, esos que vinieron a destrozar Londres –lo que le dice Stark parece interesante.

–Bien, y ¿eso a mí en qué debería de preocuparme? –Loki se muestra insignificante.

–A ti en nada, no te afecta directamente, pero tienen una amenaza para Thor

-¿Para Thor?

-El elfo dijo que destruirían Asgard, le hemos avisado a Thor para que hable con Odin

-Aunque quisiera hacer algo, yo no soy bienvenido en Asgard, no puedo ayudarlos-Tony trata de hacerlo entender –seguro que Odín se las arreglará solo

-Loki, no hagas algo de lo que después te arrepientas

-Stark, tú no tienes nada que decirme, así que deja de meterte en mis asuntos –regresa a la oficina –al parecer pronto tendremos trabajo –le dice Loki a Darcy

-Eso está bien

-Quizá deba regresar a Asgard –Darcy lo mira fijamente –no ahora, pero puede ser que lo haga pronto.

–Mientras regreses, a mí no me molesta en absoluto que vayas.

–Sé que cuando Thor dijo que regresaría, tardo dos años en regresar, no es que haya sido su culpa, aunque sé que temes que eso suceda conmigo –Darcy asiente –puedes estar tranquila, hay más de una manera para regresar a Midgard –besa su frente –por ahora debo ir a hablar con Thor, es probable que Asgard esté en problemas y él, como príncipe, debe estar preparado.

Los siguientes días, todos estuvieron vueltos locos, pues poco a poco los enemigos de S.H.I.E.L.D habían ido apareciendo y entonces, los Avengers tenían que estar alerta; Loki a pesar de no ser miembro de los Avengers, era miembro de S.H.I.E.L.D, con eso bastaba como para ponerlo alerta.

Craneo rojo ya había hecho un ataque a Inglaterra, sin embargo, los vengadores lograron superarlo con facilidad; los elfos atacaron directamente a Thor, lo que a Loki no le hizo nada de gracia, por lo que intervino en la lucha. Aquellos momentos fueron terribles para Darcy.

Frente al televisor en el penthhouse se encontraban Jane, Pepper, Darcy y Betty Ross (la nueva novia de Banner), todas con el alma en un hilo, viendo como los hombres a los que querían peleaban por la tierra; Thor siempre fue el objetivo, Loki luchó con él hasta el último minuto. Al principio, Pepper y Betty pensaron que la preocupación de Darcy se debía a que el Capítan América a pesar de haber estado luchando por semanas, estaba ahí, peleando codo a codo con los Avengers, agil y veloz, esquivaba los golpes de los agentes de HYDRA y no también de los elfos, pero en realidad a ella le preocupaba el dios del caos, ella simplemente esperaba que no le sucediera nada. Thor recibió un golpe que hizo que Jane gritara, Pepper apretó su hombro; en ese momento Loki salió a escena, hizo un par de ilusiones para después matar a algunos elfos con su daga, Darcy contuvo la respiración en todo momento hasta que los dos asgardianos salieron ilesos, Iron Man hizo lo suyo, hasta que de la nada, el ataque se detuvo, los elfos y agentes de Hydra huyeron, dejando a todos desconcertados.

–¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Betty

–No tengo idea, pero dudo que esto vaya a terminar bien –concluyó Jane.

Los Avengers, regresaron un día después y entonces las cosas comenzaron a complicarse. Steve Rogers regresa con ellos, en cuanto cruza la puerta corre a Darcy, detrás de él viene Loki y todos los demás Avengers.

–Por favor, no queremos escenitas románticas aquí –dice Tony divertido abrazando a Pepper por la cintura y dándole un beso en la frente. Thor y Banner, van hasta sus respectivas novias, las abrazan; el único que se queda sin un recibimiento amoroso es Loki, totalmente incomodo se da la media vuelta y sale del lugar.

–Necesito irme, hablaremos después, Steve –le da un casto beso en los labios y sale corriendo detrás del dios, que va bajando las escalaras –¡Loki! –grita corriendo hacia él –Por favor, detente –él se gira a verla con los ojos entrecerrados, hace esa cara de desdén con la que la veía al principio.

–¿Qué quieres, mortal?

–No me trates así

–¿Debo de felicitarte?

–Estás confundiendo las cosas

–No confundo nada, Lewis, está muy claro que lo nuestro sólo pertenece a la categoría de lo pasajero, ahora que ya está de regreso tu novio, creo que puedes ser muy feliz.

–No, Loki, pero es obvio que no podía decirle que se acabó frente a todos los vengadores, eso es algo personal –Darcy luce desesperada porque Loki le crea, sin embargo él pone esa mascara tan propia del villano. A ella le importa poco, acorta la distancia y lo besa –vámonos de aquí, te necesito –susurra. El encuentro termina en el departamento de Darcy, después de tres horas ininterrumpidas de sexo por todas las superficies planas de la casa –Creo que tendré una contractura en la espalda después de este maratón.

–No escuché que te quejaras ni una sola vez en estás tres horas, al contrario, sólo escuchaba cosas como: "Loki, más rápido", "sigue así", "la próxima vez te quiero con el casco puesto"

–Oh cállate y pide la pizza, muero de hambre –Loki obedece, como casi siempre que la morena le dice algo, pide la favorita de ambos, pepperoni con salchichas italianas –sólo debes esperar media hora más.

–Mientras veremos Doctor Who

–Otro midgardiano al que idolatras

–No mientas, tú también lo amas

–Amy Pond y Clara Oswald son las razones por las que me gusta ese show

-No me hace gracia Loki Odinson –él la besa y el timbre suena. Ya que Darcy tiene los boxers y camisa de Loki, es ella quien va a abrir la puerta, la sorpresa es que no es lo que ordenaron, sino Steve Rogers.

-Darcy ¿qué está pasando? –pregunta Steve

-Darce, toma el dinero de mi cartera –grita Loki desde la cocina

-¿Te estás acostando con Loki? –ella se queda muda, al parecer tiene mucho que explicar.

* * *

**HOLAAAA! AY LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO! La semana pasada tuve mucho que hacer y hasta hoy he terminado el capítulo, pero bueno el punto es que ya está aquí y pues hay TASERTRICK muy increíblemente genial, me costó bastante terminarlo y lograr una escena tan no explicita porque no me gustaría molestar a alguien con el lenguaje o las escenas sumamente descriptivas, espero poder subir capítulo el fin de semana pero no prometo nada, eso si, antes de navidad seguro que si tienen el siguiente capitulo que será especial XMAS TRASERTRICK bonito-romántico y después seré Drama Queen xD ahora si, sin más déjenme saber que les pareció.**

**xoxo**

**K.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Discleimer: Los personajes son de Marvel, yo sólo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia.**

* * *

**Instant crush (Holydays Special)**

Darcy no sabe qué hacer, ella normalmente huiría de una situación así con algún tipo de mentira, el problema radica en que ahora no tiene opción; Loki yace dentro de su casa y Steve Rogers está justo en la puerta.

–Será mejor que entres –le indica la chica al Capitán –podemos hablar tranquilamente –en ese momento Loki sale de la cocina y mira fijamente al vengador.

-Así que no es la pizza –dice el dios con sarcasmo –querida, será mejor que me des mi bóxer –Darcy se sonroja y se quita la ropa interior del dios, se los avienta y él con una sonrisilla sínica se los pone; la morena busca sus bragas por la habitación; el capitán los mira sin saber que decir o que hacer, tiene ganas de golpear a Loki pero sabe que debe controlarse, él no es el tipo de hombres que pierde los estribos con facilidad

–Esto debe de ser un juego, ¿no? Algún tipo de broma pesada –Loki suelta una carcajada y se rasca la cabeza.

–¿Te parece que es un juego el que me acueste con tu novia? O bueno, la que era tu novia, porque como te darás cuenta ahora está conmigo –Darcy mira al par de hombres frente a ella y quisiera que la tierra se la tragara. No lo ve venir, y el Capitán suelta el primer golpe haciendo que Loki caiga al suelo, se levanta tan rápido como toca el piso, le regresa el golpe al capitán, así ambos empiezan una lucha campal por una mujer que los mira atónita sin poder creer que peleen por ella.

–¡BASTA! –grita Darcy molesta –es momento que paren esta estupidez, podemos hablar como personas civilizadas que somos, ¡¿son los vengadores y van a resolver esto a golpes!? –Steve y Loki se separan, cada uno con marcas y sangre.

-Él seguramente te hechizó para que cedieras ante sus encantos, no lo soportabas Darce, no puedo creer que de un día a otro simplemente decidieras que lo mejor era acostarte con él –se queja Rogers con un tono de tristeza en la voz que no pasa desapercibido por ninguno.

–Aunque pudiera hacer eso, Rogers, no lo haría, Darcy sabe perfectamente que puede tomar sus decisiones y yo no influiré en ellas, así que ten por seguro que no hice nada para ocasionar esto, simplemente se dieron las cosas, y no es que me sienta mal por ti, porque no lo hago, pero tengo que dejar bien claro que no estoy incurriendo en ningún tipo de "magia" para lograr que ella esté conmigo –explica Loki

–Pero es que no es normal, ella te odiaba, sólo me fui un par de semanas, ¡un par! ¿Cómo esperas que me trague el cuento de que ella se dio cuenta que quiere estar contigo sólo por obra y gracia de Odin? ¿Cómo? –Steve luce claramente desesperado, nunca se había sentido tan decepcionado, él había fallado como pareja sin darse cuenta, y lo peor es que ella ni siquiera se lo hizo notar en cuanto sucedió, sólo hasta ahora que se acostaba con el dios del engaño, ¿Cómo competir contra un dios?

–Tu y yo no somos una buena pareja, soy demasiado loca para ti, Steve, te quiero mucho, eres un increíble ser humano, pero no estamos hechos para estar juntos, somos cosas completamente diferentes, cuando tuvimos sexo por primera vez –Loki hace una cara de disgusto- fue porque Loki llegó, todo era acerca de Loki y simplemente yo no me di cuenta hasta que te fuiste, la paso bien con él, me divierto y como plus, estoy enamorada de él, no puedo decirte que no estuvo mal lo que te hice porque sé que no merecías esto, me siento como la peor persona del mundo –Darcy baja la mirada –pero eventualmente iba a suceder.

–No puedo con esto, Darce, no puedo simplemente creer que estés cayendo tan bajo y estar con él, mereces algo mejor, tal vez no sea yo, pero él seguramente que no lo es.

–¿Tu que sabes que es bueno para mí? ¿También te crees Jane? Todo el puto mundo se mete en mi vida y dice lo que es mejor para mi sin siquiera preguntar, sí, estuvo mal que fuera infiel, pero no me arrepiento, es más creo que Loki es mucho mejor que tú, ahora largo de aquí –Steve la mira sorprendido, sin embargo sale del departamento sin decir una sola palabra más –Y si tú también me vas a decir que es lo mejor para mí, vete de una buena vez –Loki se acerca a ella y sin decir nada, la besa. Sabe que no necesita palabras en este momento porque son innecesarias, Darce tiene todo un mundo de cosas sobre ella y no hay nada que pueda hacer para alivianar su carga; la culpa que tiene por lo que le ha hecho a Steve es demasiada y Loki sabe que será difícil lidiar con ello.

–De sobra sabes que yo no te diré nada, todo lo que pasa aquí es tu decisión, sí necesitas un tiempo y darte cuenta si en realidad lo que quieres es estar con Steve, te lo daré

–Sólo me alteré, pero no, estoy segura de lo que quiero y eso es estar a tu lado

–Si eso es lo que quieres, no tengo problema con ello –Loki la abraza, y por primera vez en siglos, siente miedo, miedo de perder a la persona que quiere, miedo de estar solo de nuevo y miedo de ser malo para ella, que al final todos tengan razón y Darce esté tomando una mala decisión; suspira, cierra los ojos, trata de poner a raya todos esos malos pensamientos.

–Loki, de repente toda tu temperatura se esfumó, ¿te sientes bien? –pregunta Darcy, el dios entre tantos pensamientos estaba dejando salir su forma juten sin siquiera notarlo.

–Lo estoy, lo siento –se aleja para recuperarse y poner de nuevo esa máscara fría, tan característica de él –a veces me sucede, creo que debo irme, necesitas descansar de mí y de todos, supongo.

-Loki, mírame, no sé qué es lo que estás pensando, pero es erróneo, voy a estar contigo y ya –Darcy se abraza de nuevo a él y no lo suelta –te vas a quedar aquí porque yo lo digo, ¿entendiste? –Loki ríe divertido, jamás le habían dado una orden en toda su vida, al menos una que acatara sin chistar y ahora, una simple mortal venía a decirle que es lo que tiene que hacer.

-Mortal, te tomas demasiadas atribuciones

-Atribuciones que me corresponden porque soy tu novia –él la mira fijamente.

-¿Eres mi qué?

-Tu novia

-Eso suena a algo demasiado midgardiano para mí

-Supongo que lo es, pero no me importa, eso es lo que somos y seremos, así que puedes ir acostumbrándote a la idea –el timbre vuelve a sonar y esta vez es la pizza.

Los siguientes días fueron raros, oficialmente Loki y Darcy se hicieron novios, salían y se paseaban frente a todos los vengadores, incluso frente a Steve, quien trataba de ocultar su disgusto hacía la pareja, sin lograrlo realmente. Tony era el que más se divertía, todo el tiempo les jugaba bromas y hacía comentarios incomodos acerca de su relación; lo cierto es que a los dos poco les importaba puesto que ignoraban todos aquellos comentarios malintencionados, sobre todo los que venían de Jane; ella más que nadie, no ocultaba su desagrado hacía el dios y hacía cada vez más incómoda la convivencia con su amiga.

-Jane, ¿algún día dejarás de lado todo este sermón de lo que es bueno y malo para mí, de las mil razones por las que Steve Rogers es un príncipe azul y las mil razones para dejar a Loki? Digo, la verdad es que me estoy cansando de toda esta basura –reclama Darcy, una tarde de viernes invernal, justo días antes de ser Navidad.

-Claro, el día que lo dejes –responde Jane sin despegar la vista de su iPad

-Te diría que sucederá pronto, pero no pasará así que tienes que aprender a vivir con ello, de verdad me encantaría poder pasar una cena de noche buena bastante agradable, pero si me dices que eso no sucederá, será mejor que no estemos presentes ese día –finaliza Darcy y se levanta de la mesa, Thor suspira incómodo.

-A mí me encantaría que estén ahí, son parte de los vengadores –comenta Thor, tratando de mejorar las cosas.

-Oh sí que lo somos, pero no voy a dejar que tu novia nos esté molestando, es la primera navidad de Loki en Midgard y, definitivamente Jane Foster y Steve Rogers no lo van a arruinar –sale de la habitación dejando a la pareja, se sienta en el sofá y se pone los audífonos en un volumen bastante alto, aún así es imposible ignorar los gritos provenientes de la cocina; Thor y Jane discuten sobre la actitud de la científica. En ese momento Loki aparece en la sala del departamento de su hermano.

–¿Qué pasa aquí? –pregunta sentándose a un lado de su novia.

–Mi culpa, le reclamé a Jane sus comentarios acerca de ti

–Vaya, parece que Thor está bastante disgustado y nadie quiere ver al dios del trueno perdiendo los estribos, será mejor que intervenga –inmediatamente su novia niega con la cabeza.

-Déjalo, seguro que más tarde se solucionan las cosas con una buena sesión de sexo –los gritos cesan y Thor sale al encuentro con la pareja.

–Darcy, te molestaría prestarme a mi hermano esta noche, creo que necesito un trago y quiero que él me acompañe –Darcy sonríe ampliamente, a ella le encantaría que los dos resolvieran sus diferencias.

–No tengo inconveniente y si estás más tranquilo puedo quedarme con Jane, para eso son las amigas –Loki la mira con disgusto, no le hace gracia que su novia siempre esté de parte del dios del trueno.

-Pero yo no… -Darcy lo interrumpe.

-Tu hermano te necesita, no seas egoísta, amor –le besa la comisura de los labios –hazlo por mí, ¿si? –Loki es algo que no puede resistir y termina asintiendo.

-Sólo por esta vez –se levanta y se va con su hermano. Las chicas se quedan solas, ninguna hace por acercarse a la otra, pero Darcy es noble y cuando escucha los sollozos de Jane va en su búsqueda, la abraza sin decir una sola palabra.

–Lo siento, soy demasiado entrometida, sé que es tu vida, pero no quiero que Loki te haga daño, las dos sabemos que tiene malos antecedentes y no puedo dejarlo pasar, sólo quiero que seas feliz –dice Jane entre hipidos por el llanto, Darcy le frota la espalda.

-Soy muy feliz ahora, demasiado de hecho, creo que es lo mejor que me ha pasado, quizá Loki sea demasiado estúpido con todos aunque no conmigo, incluso podría decir que la que lleva los pantalones en esa relación soy yo, puedes estar tranquila, soy idiota pero no para tanto, te prometo que sí en algún momento él llegará a hacer algo malo, me alejaré –Jane asiente y se abrazan

-Eres demasiado buena amiga para tu propio bien

-Lo soy y por eso llevamos tanto tiempo juntas –ríen divertidas y se van a ver películas.

Los días siguientes son ocupados, se organiza una gran cena en el pent-house de Stark, como todos bien saben, él es el rey de las fiestas. Entre todas las chicas organizan la cena y para noche buena, todo es caos.

En la mañana las chicas corren de un lado a otro viendo que todo quede tal y como ellas lo planearon, es el primer año que esto pasa, todos los vengadores juntos, absolutamente todos y ahora incluso el villano. Por la tarde las chicas se reúnen en la casa de Betty para arreglarse, ya que un día antes las tres se fueron de compras, consiguieron vestidos especiales para esa noche. Los hombres en cambio, sólo llegaron antes al pent-house, todos enfundados en trajes de diversos colores y tipos. Tony: a pesar de que es sumamente elegante, decide dejar su marca, usa un traje gris con camisa blanca y corbata negra, aunque en vez de zapatos, usa tenis; Thor: usa un traje color plata, sin corbata y camisa azul cielo; Banner: traje negro y camisa del mismo color, corbata color plata; Steve: usa un traje gris con camisa rosa y corbata del mismo color sólo que un poco más fuerte; Clint: usa traje azul marino con camisa blanca y corbata color vino, y por último Loki: él se había negado durante varios días a usar traje, decía que cualquier midgardiano lucía como lacayo de esa manera, pero Darcy supo convencerlo recurriendo a todos sus encantos. Al final para la cena usa saco gris claro, camisa blanca, pantalón negro y corbata negra; todos lucen demasiado elegantes.

Las chicas llegan cerca de las 9:00pm, mientras los chicos conversan entre ellos, todos parecen haber hecho un trato de no malas caras sólo por esa noche. Pepper Potts es la primera en entrar al pent-house, luce un vestido largo corte sirena, color perla, straple con escote hasta la espalda baja y zapatillas de taco alto color dorado; detrás de ella viene Betty, usa un vestido largo color rojo, de straple en forma de corazón, con aberturas de cada lado que van desde el las costillas hasta la cadera, zapatos abiertos de taco alto, color plata; Jane, usa un vestido corto color uva metálico, con zapatos negros cerrados de taco alto; Natasha, usa un vestido corto color negro con destellos plateados, zapatos negros y accesorios plata; por último y no por eso menos importante, Darcy, quién de todas, es la que más resalta usa un vestido azul rey con accesorios y zapatos rojos, perfectamente maquillada, los rojo escarlata hacen que sus ojos azules resalten aún más. Loki se queda se queda mudo en cuanto la ve.

-Te ves hermosa –dice Loki con una sonrisa en los labios

-Adulador –ella lo besa castamente

-Estoy a punto de deshacerme de ese vestido en este momento –Darcy le da un golpe en el hombro

-Compórtate –ríe; la fiesta comienza, sirven vino tinto en cada una de las copas, todos conversan animadamente, parecen llevarse bien, nunca se toca el tema del trabajo, sólo cuestiones personales y comentarios divertidos, todo son risas. La cena es algo tradicional, pavo, ensalada y pasta, demasiado alcohol, eso corre por cuenta de Stark, justo cuando son las doce de la noche, hacen un brindis por Navidad.

-Como soy el anfitrión, dice Pepper que debo hablar –comienza Stark –debo agradecerles su presencia esta noche aquí, me siento honrado de estar en una mesa con los superhéroes más poderosos, guapos y sensuales sobre la tierra, también con el mejor villano que hemos tenido, por supuesto nada de esto sería posible sin las increíbles mujeres que nos rodean, ya saben, las que nos controlan o seriamos como niños en el jardín de infantes –todos ríen, el discurso de Stark no es para nada lo que se esperaba. La música suena y con ella un poco de baile; Loki a pesar de no estar acostumbrado a estas cosas parece estarlo disfrutando.

-Thor me dijo que hay cierta tradición midgardiana que quisiera compartir contigo –le susurra a Darcy en el oído, haciendo que a la chica se le erice la piel.

-¿Si? ¿y cuál es esa tradición? –pregunta mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Es algo así –tira de ella hasta quedar debajo de un muérdago, toma las mejillas de Darcy entre sus manos y la besa profundamente, poco les importan las miradas de todos los demás vengadores.

-Consiganse un cuarto –comenta Banner riendo, después de varios vasos de whisky, el querido doctor se vuelve más desinhibido.

-Alguien quiere que saque mi báculo y haga que se arrodille ante mi

-Puedes intentarlo, aunque bien puedo sacar a Hulk para que te salude como hace dos años –los dos comienzan a reír, la chica se sorprende, jamás en el tiempo que llevaba con Loki lo había visto bromear.

La fiesta y el baile se prolonga hasta el amanecer, todos los vengadores salen a la terraza del lugar para ver el sol salir, con copas de vino en las manos y el poco glamur que les queda.

-Ha sido increíble –comenta Jane totalmente entusiasmada por el momento.

-Ya lo creo, debemos repetirlo –le secunda Betty, la más nueva del grupo.

-En Asgard no tenemos esto, las fiestas pueden durar una semana –comenta Thor

-Aún recuerdo nuestra última fiesta, hermano –comenta Loki –creo que dejamos a Asgard en ruinas, sin alcohol y sin doncellas… -los dos ríen ante los recuerdos

-Nosotros sí que sabemos divertirnos

-Algún día tienen que llevarnos a Asgard –pide Hookeye

-Odín no lo permitiría ni en un millón de años, es un viejo anticuado –responde Loki –aunque claro está que es más fácil que ustedes vayan a que yo regrese –se hace el silencio, es incómodo porque nadie puede discutir nada sobre eso, todos saben que Odín es bastante severo con sus castigos; Thor alguna vez les comentó como había castigado a Loki, atado a una piedra, con una serpiente que derramaba veneno sobre él, condenando igual a su esposa Sigyn a estar a su lado, sosteniendo un balde para que él no sufriera demasiado por el veneno.

-Te dejará regresar, yo lo sé –dice Thor al fin

-No sé sí quiero regresar, no tengo nada ahí y aquí –mira a Darcy –creo que Midgard comienza a parecer el lugar ideal para cumplir con mi destierro –la chica lo abraza, no puede reprimir esa emoción que emerge desde el centro de su alma.

La velada termina después del amanecer, cada uno va a sus respectivas casas, esperando descansar, Loki y Darcy se van juntos.

-Estoy agotada –dice Darcy dejándose caer en el sofá del departamento de Loki –no había estado en una fiesta tan larga desde mi adolescencia, en ese tiempo sí que sabía divertirme.

-Tu y yo podemos divertirnos aún más –Loki acaricia el cuello de la chica con su nariz, comienza a dejar castos besos por todo lo largo de este –he tenido ganas de deshacerme de ese bonito vestido durante toda la noche.

-Eres insaciable, cariño –la morena no opone resistencia y se sienta sobre Loki, desabotonando la camisa lentamente –tú también lucias increíble –se deshacen de la ropa lo más rápido que pueden, después de eso se toman su tiempo para disfrutarse al máximo, Loki, muerde, lame y succiona cada parte del cuerpo de su novia, quién gime y jadea extasiada por las caricias; unen sus cuerpos en movimientos rápidos, desesperados, urgentes, Loki hace que Darcy llegue a la cima en más de una ocasión, para después de dos largas horas, él también disfrute de ese placer. Se separan jadeantes.

-Nunca me cansaré de esto –dice Loki, pero Darcy tiene los ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio, la lleva a la habitación y duermen plácidamente.

El fuerte sonido de un estallido los despierta; los gritos aterradores que le siguen hacen que Loki se aliste en un segundo, su celular comienza a sonar, es Stark, sin molestarse en contestar se tele transporta a la ubicación de Iron Man. Justo frente a la torre, los elfos oscuros hacen su aparición otra vez, esta vez gigantes de hielo, chitauri y agentes de HYDRA los acompañan, el ataque es masivo. Los avengers en cuestión de minutos se les unen, comienza la batalla. El ataque principal es hacia los dioses, la agresión llega de todos lados, nadie sabe cómo es que llegaron tantos enemigos al mismo tiempo, Craneo rojo los comanda. Loki aparece su báculo y trata de contrarrestar a sus enemigos, igual Thor, aunque esta vez de poco sirve, ni todos los avengers pueden parar la horda que viene sobre ellos. Iron Man es el primero en caer, un elfo después de ser convertido en una criatura infernal lo toma por sorpresa, apenas y Hulk lo alcanza a salvar de las manos de este, el problema es que Stark no se recupera. Natasha poco después se ve gravemente herida por un chitauri, Hookeye que observa todo desde las alturas, se ve emboscado por agentes de HYDRA. A Thor lo hiere un gigante de hielo, Loki pierde los estribos y deja salir su forma juten, utiliza todo el poder del teseracto, aun así no logra diezmar el ataque. El capitán lucha con cuantos puede, pero después de un ataque por parte de los chitauri y elfos oscuros, también cae, poco después Loki se les une; cuando todos yacen derrotados, el ataque cesa, no sin antes una amenaza.

-Ustedes no podrán pararme –dice Craneo rojo –y el padre de todo tampoco lo logrará –el ejército de criaturas desaparece por un portal, unos minutos después llegan los agentes de S.H.I. , trasladan a todos al edificio en donde tienen un área de medicina especializada.

-Señor, tenemos una situación –informa Coulson a Fury que está con los superhéroes.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tenemos a Lady Sif de Asgard en la sala de espera, quiere hablar con Thor y Loki –los dioses se miran e inmediatamente se ponen de pie, las heridas son graves pero nada que Loki no pueda manejar con un poco de magia. Después de veinte minutos, salen al encuentro con la guerrera asgardiana.

-¿Qué pasa Sif? –pregunta Thor nervioso

-El padre de todo me ha enviado aquí, dice que los necesita, a ambos –inquiere antes de que Loki haga algún comentario –es urgente, Asgard se encuentra asediada por un ejército incontrolable, parece que Malekeith ha vuelto y todas las fuerzas se han unido, y no podemos con ello.

-Mate a Malekeith

-Todos creíamos eso, pero al parecer no es así –ambos dioses suspiran –por favor, tienen que venir conmigo.

-Iré, pero primero debo ir a casa

-Irás a casa, Loki

-Asgard no es más mi hogar, ahora tengo uno y es aquí en Midgard, no se vayan sin mí, regresaré en un par de minutos –regresa a la sala donde los Avengers están recuperándose –Banner, Stark, necesito pedirles un favor –los dos vengadores asienten –regresaré a Asgard, no sé cuánto tiempo, pero necesito que cuiden a Darcy, sí regreso y algo malo le sucede así sea una uña rota, sus cabezas servirán como adorno en el árbol de navidad gigante, ¿entendieron? –Ninguno está como para discutir así que asienten –gracias, los veré después –se tele transporta a su departamento donde Darcy camina nerviosa de un lado a otro –harás un agujero en el suelo si sigues caminando en círculos.

-Dijeron que estabas herido, Loki –corre hasta él y lo besa –estaba tan asustada, no quiero que te pase nada

-Hey, cariño, mírame, estoy bien –la besa –ahora sólo vine a decirte algo –acaricia su mejilla –tengo que regresar a Asgard –Darcy traga en seco y un par de lágrimas se resbalan por sus mejillas, sólo unas horas atrás todo era perfecto, pero bien dicen que de lo bueno, poco –Estaré aquí antes de que puedas extrañarme –se besan y abrazan durante largos minutos, un hueco se instala en el estómago de Darcy, algo le dice que las cosas no irán bien sin Loki.

-Sólo regresa –él asiente y desaparece. Serán largos los días sin Loki a su lado.

* * *

**HOLA, HONEYS! ya sé, lamento la tardanza, sé que no merezco vivir por tardar tanto, pero la verdad es que surgieron ciertas situaciones, en primera fue navidad y después estuve enferma, salí de vacaciones y estuve ocho días sin internet, pero aproveché para escribir, son quince hojas de Word; en realidad este capitulo daba para mucho más pero tampoco lo quise hacer tan lago e insoportable así que bueno, aquí está, hay golpes, acción, romance y...EMPIEZA EL DRAMA! bcs soy drama queen y hago sufrir a los personajes jajaja! bueno ya, diganme que les parece.**

**Cheers **

**K.**


End file.
